The overall objective is to study facial and body movement during conversations and interviews, exploring how these nonverbal behaviors might reveal information relevant to emotion, the occurrence of deception, and psychopathology. A newly developed technique for measuring facial behavior in anatomically based units will be applied to videotapes of conversations when a subject is honest or deceptive about their feelings, and to clinical interviews with depressed patients. In addition, body movement and various aspects of voice will be measured.